I. Aminoacyl tRNA synthetase regulation. The activity of a heat-stabile, nondialyzable acidic substance that stimulates a valyl tRNA synthetase from yeast has been confirmed and beginnings made to elucidate its mechanism and the significance of its function. II. Evolution. Hydrogen bonds between the cytosine ring and peptides have been more critically studied and beginnings made on assessing their relative roles.